a little bit of cold
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [post tri. – based on the winter's poster] And then he thinks, things cannot get better than this. [YamaSora]


Okay. So, I had this ready the very same that that winter poster came out and... I forgot XD. Thus, I feel the need to clarify that this onshot is based on it and, since tri. already came out, considering this post all the drama. As in, post tri. (Saikai and all other, yet-to-be-released movies).

I read this over once, if you find any mistakes or typos, please let me know.

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

 **"a little bit of cold"**

 **(post tri. – based on the winter's poster / And then he thinks, things cannot get better than this.)**

* * *

 **.**

The flash of the camera startles them all.

Taichi is startled the most; the girls, standing in front of them, merely blink and then keep eating their popsicles. Yamato sighs as he turns to look at his pouting, shivering girlfriend and really can't help the little smile that has been plastered on his face from widening.

"Sora! That's the wrong angle! Take another picture!" exclaims Taichi, looking as if he's about to stomp down his feet to get his way. "I want to look taller than Yamato, come on!"

She's holding Hikari's camera through the sleeves of her uniform, her frame shaking lightly as she tries to bury her face in her scarf, though not quite succeeding; and now she's glaring at their exuberant friend. "You'll never look taller than Yamato," she deadpans.

Taichi gasps and he barely manages to stifle his laugh as he walks towards Sora—Yamato's no longer able to watch her suffer from the cold. And this icy weather came with no warning, thus giving her no time to prepare herself _(he chuckles, thinking of the previous winters and Sora's propensity to wear layers upon layers upon layers of clothing to stay warm—or the thickest coat, whichever's more convenient)_.

"Yes, I _will_ … from the right angle," says Taichi, somehow managing to look properly offended.

"Give it a rest, Taichi," he says, finally reaching Sora's side and wastes no time in taking the camera from her hands.

Yamato does this so Sora can shove her hands in her pockets to warm them up, and to prevent her from throwing it at the brunette's head. After all, it is a new camera and he knows Hikari would not be happy if it broke. Turning to look at the youngest Yagami and motions for her to get closer, handing over her camera once she's within reach. Hikari smiles at him before turning around and trotting away and past her whining brother until she reaches the bench where Takeru and Koushirou are.

"Come on, guys! You promised!"

Sora huffs, hopping on the spot, and glares at Taichi; Yamato touches her arm and she automatically steps closer. "We promised no such thing," she says and takes another step closer to him.

Taichi starts complaining again, but he tunes him out, instead focusing on Sora. Rubbing her hands, she didn't look any warmer.

"Do you want me to give you my sweater?" he asks.

Immediately, she starts shaking her head.

"Sora, you need it."

"No," she says, still shaking her head. "No. It's not necessary, honest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yamato," she stops rubbing her hands and reaches to grab his; at once, he pulls her closer to shove their interlocked hands in his pockets. She smiles. "I really appreciate your chivalry," she pauses, letting out a chuckle as he rolls his eyes, "but if I take your sweater then you'll be cold and I'll feel guilty about it."

Yamato frowns, but Sora seems resolute in refusing, and knowing he isn't going to win this argument he swiftly removes his hands from his pockets and proceeds to undo the buttons on his jacket. It is at this point he can no longer ignore Taichi's whining, not when they turn to outright shouting.

"Whoa, Yamato, no!"

The blonde ignores him, though, determined to provide Sora with a safe, non-guilt inducing way to stay warm.

"Hey, I _know_ you believe you're God's gift to women—"

The sharp glare he and Sora throw his way is threatening enough to make Taichi falter in his speech and take a step back. Mimi laughs at this, obviously enjoying this display too much; she turns around and walks towards the bench. Taichi swallows, but is not deterred, neither by the glaring nor the laugher.

"—I mean, hot and _stuff_. But please, refrain from stripping in public," says the brown-haired boy, trying to look unaffected. "At the very least, have some respect for my innocent little sister."

A snort cuts whatever response he might have said and they turn to look as Mimi, calmly-as-you-please, continues eating her popsicle. "I doubt she'd mind", she says, a smirk slowly curling her lips as she stares at Taichi. Next to her, Hikari busies herself watching Koushirou's laptop.

" _You_ look like you wouldn't mind," Taichi snaps.

Mimi smirk fully now. "No, I can't say I would."

Clearly frustrated by that, Taichi whirls around to stare at him _(and Sora)_ again. Waiting. Yamato arches an eyebrow, says nothing, but continues to undo the buttons. Once that's done, he pauses and stares for several seconds at his friend.

"Just so you know, Taichi," Yamato begins, "I _only_ strip for Sora, and Sora _alone_."

The collective intake of breath that follows, the deafening silence, it all lingers for a full minute before bedlam ensues. It is a minute in which he takes the time to pull Sora's hands out of his pockets and urges her to wrap her arms around him under his jacket. And though she looks not pleased, at all, with him right now, she finally seems to understand his intentions and burrows into his chest, mumbling a quiet thank you as he embraces her back.

He knows, of course, that his comment will not go ignored, that she will bring it up, but that's a thought for another time.

Now, he'll just enjoy this.

 **.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Ok. That's it? I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
